To Love Again
by Nightingale23
Summary: After their parents death, the life of the Gilbert siblings has been rough and difficult.Now, with the arrival of a new student at Mystic Falls High School, things are getting interesting. Especially when the new, mystery guy has an older brother. Will the three Gilbert girls find out that everything's not what it seems to be? Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries!
1. Pilot Part 1

The alarm clock went off, waking Alice up from her sleep. The teenager extended an arm to turn the annoying sound off, missing the buzzer twice before succeeding.

Rolling back into the warm and cozy sheets, she closed her eyes and took five more minutes of sleep. It had been a while since Alice slept this good and she wanted to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible. Ever since her parents death, her dreams were only of nightmares and rarely did she have any sleep at night anymore, so this seemed to be a really special day, except for the fact that it was the first day of school that is.

She opened one eye and checked the clock. Seven minutes had gone by. Alice could already hear the sound of dishes being pulled out of the cabinet and cereal being poured for breakfast.

Taking a quick shower, she dressed in a white tank top and a pair of black jeans and grabbed her black, blazer jacket along the way downstairs to the kitchen.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared," she heard Aunt Jenna say. "Lunch money?" she asked the three teenagers that scavenged the kitchen for food. "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Uh, everything," Alice joked around, seeing Jenna widened her eyes.

"Really?"

Emma, Alice's younger sister, shook her head, "She's joking, Jenna. Don't you have a presentation or something to do today?"

"Yes, I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at...," she checked her watch and said, "now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine," Elena informed Aunt Jenna and she ran to the door.

"Good luck Jenna!" Alice told her aunt form the kitchen.

Before leaving, the woman smiled, "Thanks, Ally, I'm going to need it."

Alice shook her head, smiling and turned to Jeremy. "How are you, okay?" she asked her younger brother.

The boy only rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "Don't start."

"Ugh, Jer," Emma sighed, sipping her coffee. "What are we going to do with him?"

"_We_?" Alice raised and eyebrow. "I'm the only one who's been looking after him all summer!"

"And you've done such a good job," Elena told her older sister, playfully.

"Look who's talking," Alice shot back. "At least I'm making an effort. You two, on the other hand, have been stuck in you rooms all summer writing in your pathetic journals."

"Hey, my journal's not pathetic!" Emma argued.

"Yeah, sure," Alice said, sarcastically as she turned to the TV and saw that two persons had gone missing: Darren Malloy (24) and Brooke Fenton (22).

A car's honk was heard from outside and the 18 year old turned the TV off, Elena grabbing her things and heading out the door, "Bonnie's here! Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands," Bonnie went on as she drove the four of them to school.

Seeing that Alice was looking out the window, in her own little word of hers, Bonnie caught her attention, "Alice! Back in the car."

Alice shook her head and apologized, " I did it again, didn't I? I zoned out? Sorry, Bonnie. You were talking about..."

"That I'm psychic now," Bonnie finished, nodding.

"Okay, then predict something. About me," Elena said from the back seat.

"Oh, Lena, why you so selfish?" Emma shoved her sister playfully and directed at Bonnie, "Predict something about us. All of us."

"I see-" Bonnie was cut off by a black bird that hit the car's window, making her stop the car abruptly.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Is everyone okay?" Bonnie looked at Emma and Elena, who nodded.

"Ally, are you alright?" Elena shook the frightened girl's shoulder and she shook her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Alice smiled wearily.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere," Bonnie said, knowing that she was the one most affected by her parents death out of the four Gilbert siblings.

"Really, Bon, I-I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life," Alice reassured her and she smiled.

Taking in a deep breath, Bonnie continued, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and we are going to be beyond happy."

Alice smiled, "Thanks Bonnie," and they drove off.

* * *

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'," Bonnie asked Elena who shook her head.

"No, that's over."

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie sighed, looking at her locker combination and trying it out.

Elena turned her back to see Matt at the other end of the hallway, waving hello at him, but she ignored her.

"And it's barely the first day of school," Emma finished her conversation with Bonnie.

"He hates me," Elena spoke, referring to Matt.

Bonnie closed her locker door and said, "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'."

At that moment, Caroline Forbes came rushing to hug Emma and Elena.

"Elena! Emma! Oh my god," she exclaimed as she hugged her best friends. "It's so good to see you! Where's Alice? How are you?" The sisters opened their mouths to answer her but the blonde turned to Bonnie, asking, "How are they? Are they good?

"Hey, Caroline, we're standing right here," Emma said, the bubbly teenager turning around to face them.

"And we're fine, thank you," Elena added.

"Really?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah, much better," the brunette nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing," she hugged Elena again.

Feeling the air in her lungs being squeezed out she told her, "Okay, Caroline."

Caroline pulled away and dismissed herself, "Oh! Ok, see you guys later?"

"Yeah, bye!" Emma and Elena waved goodbye at her. Then, they turned around to the dark-skinned girl and said, "No comment."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "I'm not going to say anything."

"Come on, let's go find Alice," Emma hurried the two girls down the hallway as they looked for the strawberry-haired blonde.

* * *

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie stopped outside the school's office.

"All I see is back," Elena said, looking at the guy, who's face was turned away from them.

"Well, that's a hot back," Emma told them.

"Who's got a hot back?" Alice approached them, her sister cocking her head at the young man in front of them. Alice scrunched up her nose, "That's not hot! He got not booty. It's plain, like a tortilla."

Elena and Emma slapped her arm and Alice winced. As she rubbed her hurting arm, Bonnie concentrated, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh" Elena looked at Bonnie.

She shrugged, "Pretty much."

The girls laughed at her and Alice noticed Jeremy enter the restroom.

The smile faded from her face as she told her sisters and Bonnie, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Shoving the door to the boy's restroom with one hand, a light-haired boy told Alice, "Hey, pants down, chick!"

"Oh shut up!" she shot back and went over to Jeremy, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She let go of him and sighed, "Great, just fucking great! It's your first day of school, not even half an hour into it, and you're already stoned, Jeremy!"

"No, I'm not!" Jeremy denied.

"Give it, Jer. I know you have it," Alice demanded, looking inside his pockets.

Jeremy pulled her away, "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

Alice scoffed and nodded. "Really? I need to 'chill myself'?" she said the last two words in a low, male voice. "Well, to hell with chilling myself! I want that crap, Jeremy and I want it now!" she went back to searching him.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" the fifteen year-old exclaimed, making her sister stop.

Giving him a harsh look, she said, "You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, you know what? Go ahead, keep drugging yourself. But when you die of an overdose, I will go to your funeral and I _will_ tell you 'I told you so'." Jeremy lowered his head as she continued in a softer tone, "Jeremy, I know that our parents' death has affected you. It has affected me too, but that doesn't mean I have to go and destroy myself with crap like this, so please, don't do this to yourself, Jer."

Jeremy looked up at her and said, "I don't need this," before walking out.

Alice let out and exasperated sigh and went after Jeremy. Exiting the door, she bumped into a guy and apologized.

"No, pardon me. Um, is this the men's room?" the new guy looked at the door that she had just exited from.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story," she told him and moved passed him.

Stopping and looking back at him entering the restroom, she felt a strange feeling... as if she had seen him before.

* * *

Emma was in her history class with Mr. Tanner as her history teacher. The man continued talking to the class full of bored students as she looked back, meeting the eyes of the new student who was extremely good-looking. Noticing this, Elena pulled out her cell phone and sent her sister a text message:

HAWT-E. STARING AT U

Receiving the message, Emma couldn't help but blush and smile as she felt his eyes on her.

* * *

After school Alice decided to pay her parents a visit at the cemetery. Walking by a flower stand, she bought 6 white roses to put them on their grave.

"Hello, Mom and Dad. It's me, Ally," she smiled and settled the roses on the grave, taking a seat. "As I promised, Dad, I went back to school today. Not really excited to be in Mr. Tanner's class again but that's what I get for flunking," she laughed but then it faded as her mind returned to Jeremy's issue. "I came here for a favor. Mom, I'm having trouble trying to get through to Jer, and I don't know what to else to do. I tried everything, but he won't listen to me. Maybe it's because I'm not you, Mom, so please, help me to let him see that he's doing wrong by poisoning himself with drugs."

A black crow stood on the grave stone and Alice wiped her tears away, shooing the bird, "Go, fly away now." The bird only cawed as fog appeared around her, she getting scared and standing up. Looking at the black bird, she said, more harshly now, "Shoo! Go away!"

The bird flew away but returned, Alice turning around to face the bird. Alice slowly picked up her bag, not taking her eyes off the bird and began to leave. Sensing someone, she turned back and managed to make out a human figure in the fog. Her eyes widened and she began to run, tripping on a rock. She quickly got up and turned around to meet the restroom guy.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked.

She brushed herself off, her heartbeat returning to normal, "Yes, thank you. It's just that- were you following me?"

"No, I, uh, I just — I saw you fall," he told her.

"Oh," she smiled, "I'm Alice."

"Stefan," he smiled.

"Oh yeah, we have history together," she realized, he nodded.

There was a long pause before Stefan asked, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I don't know. Let me check," Alice put her foot on a log and rolled up her jeans, revealing the bloody cut. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a scar." Alice looked up to Stefan and noticed that he was facing away from her, "Are you okay?"

"You should go and take care of that," he said.

Alice pulled down her pant leg and said, "No, it's nothing. I'm fine," but he was already gone. "Well, that's not creepy," she muttered to herself as she walked home.

**A/N: Well, um, this is part one of the pilot episode and my first ever chapter written on Fanfiction, so if I've made any mistakes, feel free to correct me without hurting my feelings (that'd be greatly appreciated, thanks). So, please tell me how I've done in starting this story by leaving a review below. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :)  
**

**Also, the outfits for Emma and Alice Gilbert are on my Polyvore account, which the link can be found on my profile. I would really appreciate it if you took the time to check them out. **


	2. Pilot Part 2

Instead of going home, Alice decided to stop at the Grill. The Mystic Grill was the high school students' favorite hangout and almost everyone stopped by after school to talk to their friends.

As soon as she walked in, Alice saw Jeremy following Vicki as he talked to her and the teenager rolled her eyes. Even though Vicki Donovan was Matt's sister, Alice never liked her or the way she flirted with Tyler, the world's greatest dick, and slept with Jeremy at the same time. She had tried to talk some sense into Jer about forgetting Vicki and finding someone else, but like always, he told her to go to hell.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House, he hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue," she heard Care talking to Bonnie as she walked over to the two friends.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked, in awe.

"Please, I got all of that between third and fourth period," Caroline corrected. "We're planning a June wedding."

"Whoa, calm down crazy. You've haven't even met the guy," Alice chuckled.

"I haven't met him,_ yet,_" she smiled and walked away.

* * *

Emma was in her room, searching for her journal but not fining it. Giving up, she walked downstairs to accompany Elena to the Grill.

"You ready?" she tapped Elena's door on her way down.

"Just give me a second," the brunette replied and Emma proceeded to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, Elena and I are meeting Alice at the Grill," she smiled.

Aunt Jenna nodded, holding her hands up, "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late is a school night."

Emma laughed and nodded, "Understood. Hey, do you know where my journal is? I can't find it."

"I thought you gave it to Alice because Jeremy was going through it," the middle-aged woman said.

Emma remembered that she had given the journal to Ally for safekeeping and she never returned it, nor Emma asked for it. "Thank you, Aunt Jenna," she told her as Jenna walked to the kitchen. "Elena, hurry up! It's been five minutes already!" she yelled out as she opened the door. Turning her face, she met with Stefan, and she gasped, "Oh."

"Sorry, I-I was about to knock," he said.

"No, it's fine. Um, how did you know where I lived?" she asked, finding it a bit weird that the new guy at school was standing at her front door.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw," he explained, she nodding. Stefan pulled out a small book from his pocket and handed it to Emma, "Alice dropped it at the cemetery. I wanted it to give it back to her." Emma took her journal and looked at Stefan with a smile on her lips.

"Thanks. Actually, it's mine. I've been looking for it everywhere, thank you."

He cleared his throat and said, "Don't worry I didn't . . . read it."

"I'm surprised. Most people would have," she smiled, looking at the brown leather journal in her hands.

He put his hands in his jacket's pockets and said, "I wouldn't want anybody to read mine."

Emma was surprised, again. The guy with the cool hair and mysterious look that stood in front of her didn't seem like the person who would keep a journal, and without thinking, she blurted out, "You keep a journal?"

He smiled and answered her, "Yeah, if I don't write it out, I forget. Memories are too important."

Emma found herself staring at his lovely green eyes for too long and she cleared her throat, "Um, yeah. Let me just - I'm going to put my journal - you don't have to stand out there." She turned around and sighed when she saw Elena ready to go. "That took you long enough," she said as she raced upstairs to put her journal up.

"Who's at the door?" Elena asked but Emma was already gone. Peeking out the door, she smiled when she saw Stefan standing outside, "Hey. Stefan, right?"

He nodded, "Um, are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Emma and I are meeting our friends at the Grill. Do you want to come?" she offered, thinking it would be a great idea for getting to know Emma's new crush better.

* * *

"How's Elena going?" Matt asked Alice as they sat together at a table, waiting for Elena and Alice to arrive.

Alice sighed, and stopped playing with the napkin she was folding to look up at him, "She's putting on a good face but it's only been a few months."

"Look, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Matt apologized, seeing the look on her face.

"No," she smiled, "it's okay. I've come to accept the fact that my parents are gone. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and in this case, it happened to be sooner. That's all. And about 'Lena, I'm not getting in the middle. You pick up that phone and call her if you want her back."

The blonde shook his head, "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"Just give her a bit more time, Matt," she gave him a comforting smile and looked up to see Emma and Elena with Stefan. "Well, there they go. See you at school?"

He nodded goodbye as she made her way to greet her sisters and Stefan.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd come," she smiled.

"Don't blame me, Elena took almost an eternity getting ready," Emma replied, 'Lena sending her a glare.

"How's your leg?" Stefan asked.

"Much better now, thanks," Alice replied. "How about we get sit down and talk?" she motioned at a table and the followed her.

Moments later, Stefan was surrounded by Caroline, Bonnie, and the Gilbert girls as they conversed.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked him.

Stefan nodded at the blonde in front of him, "And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away," he replied, looking at Emma.

Feeling the need to say something, she said, "I'm sorry. Do you have any siblings?"

"None that I talk to," he said, still looking at her. "I live with my uncle."

Seeing the way that the two of them were staring at each other, a jealous Caroline asked, "So, Stefan, if you're new than you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls. We do it every year, it's like a tradition," Alice added.

Stefan turned to his side and looked at Emma, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Elena smiled, looking at her sister, who was trying to hide her blushing.

* * *

Zach entered Stefan's room with his hand holding up the town's newspaper and accusingly told Stefan, "You promised."

Stefan turned to his nephew, and with a confused expression he read the newspaper that informed two bodies found mutilated by an animal. "This was an animal attack."

"Don't give me that," Zach shook his head, not believing what he had said, "I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And I do," he replied, turning around to put the article on his desk.

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" the grown man asked him, raising his voice.

"I don't have to explain myself," Stefan looked at him.

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore," he lowered his voice.

"Where do I belong?" Stefan questioned.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake," he said before leaving the room.

After his nephew closed the door behind him, Stefan walked over to open the door where he kept all of his journals. Reading some of the years on the journals' spines, he pulled out an old journal. He opened the first journal he'd ever gotten to the page that showed an aged picture of Emma and Elena, the writing under it reading:

_Katherine and Alexa, 1864._

**A/N: This is the end of the second part of the pilot episode. A short chapter but with school going on, I can't really work on this story that much. But, thanks to you all for reviewing with such nice words. Being a newbie, I feel so great to know that people appreciate my writing. Hopefully with time, I'll get better at this. If you would like to leave a review, please do so, since they motivate me to keep on writing. :)  
**

**Also, the outfits for Emma and Alice Gilbert are on my Polyvore account, which the link can be found on my profile. I would really appreciate it if you took the time to check them out. **


End file.
